


The End is a New Beginning

by Saddened



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Arguing, But also season 9, More like a it's season 8, Multi, Not a season 8 fix it, Science Fiction, Until then enjoy reading my inner dialogue, When I start to finish writing this i'll add proper tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddened/pseuds/Saddened
Summary: The title-Most people chase after adventures. If you're lucky, adventure chases after you. If you're unlucky, adventure chases after you in an unexpected way. Maybe at the worst time, or the best time.





	The End is a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Nature falls apart. There was once a time where Atlas managed to hold up the Earth, but he crumbles and vanished. 😥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my tags I mentioned that this is not a season 8 fix it, but more of a 'If the show were still going on this is what I would do." Which means everything from season 8 has still occurred. Except for the end credits. So Allura's still dead. 
> 
> Honestly Season 8 did end in a way where you can't touch it. So I'm doing everything in my power to make it touchable. (And not have to start a whole new thing) So if it get's cringy, I apologize. Can't work with something that has a unfinished, yet finished ending. I also have a tendency to use , a lot. Which I hope ins't annoying. I am also a beginner writer. I haven't lived long enough to use descriptive details to engage my fellow audience.

Seven years. Roughly around seven years; of fighting, space traveling, encouraging others to fight with Voltron. Voltron is just as ancient as the legends use to be. Voltron is gone. Sometimes the paladins think about it. All the times they had together, their near death moments. Was it really worth it all just to be in the condition they are in now? 

The greenhouse affect, it was starting to kill everyone off. A situation the paladins couldn't have solved. Earthlings didn't seem to understand that. Earth was just a desert, filled with rubble. It would take years to rebuild it back to the beautiful place it was. Aliens even roamed the planet, and humans hated that. 

If Voltron was good, why'd it put the paladins-Everyone in the situation they're in now? Allura was dead, Earth is on the verge of dying, people are dying on the inside. Why bother being saved if you're going to be tortured? 

People went on a strike. Aliens were ashamed at their behavior. Ashamed of Voltron. "The black paladin ran off to save his people, but he can't even save his own. Pathetic." One of them said in a gurgling voice. He elbowed his friend in the arm. The two friends watched the humans walking down 'what use to be a street'. Shouting and screaming for someone to save them. 

It was really pathetic, but at the same time. It made sense. Who would want to live on a planet where it was on the verge of dying after a big war, that put everyone in jeopardy? Exactly, no one. Shiro was yet to blame himself for the situation. 

The former paladins sat in the conference room. Silent, waiting for someone to say something. The air was to thick and filled with shame and guilt. The chairs they were sitting were starting to hurt. It's been at least twenty minutes, and no one has yet to say anything. Keith was about to leave, having to continue a mission but, just as he was about to go Sam entered the room. 

"So, if you may not notice this but....What are we going to do?" Sam sighs, he pulls up a chair. "It's not like we can reverse time, it'll be to dangerous and no one has the machinery for that. Death rates have been going up one by one from radiation and starvation." His hands ruffled his hair. "I think we have to find a new home." 

No one was surprised. "How will people react to hearing that?" Hunk whimpered. 

"Yeah they already started to witch hunt us." Lance mentioned. He hadn't been the same since Allura's death. 

Sam turns on a hologram, he searches through it as if he's looking for a new home. "This planet." He points onto projector. "It's somewhat like Earth, it's bigger, it's atmosphere is bigger, and wildlife aren't so vicious. It's a backup plan, but only if you guys agree." 

Shiro looks down. "I don't see why we don't. We're already in the future, there's no turning back now. With all the advance technology, and the Atlas. We could practically move there in no time."

"Wait you're really suggesting that we just forget about Earth?" Hunk asked. His brows furrowed, he had to many memories on Earth. He wasn't quite ready to let go. 

"Don't be like that, we spent most of our teen life saving everyone and being in Space. It shouldn't be a problem." Lance said, trying to hide the harsh tone in his voice. 

"But no one else has." Pidge stated. "Yes some people went to train at the Galaxy Garrison, but they never been out into space exactly like we've have." 

Lance rolled his eyes. "So you suggest that we stay here and let everyone die?" 

"No, I'm just saying tha-"

"Well what you were trying to tell me isn't important at all. I'm ready to get off of Earth anyways." Lance shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'm out." No one tried to stop him, not even Keith he normally doesn't put up with his laziness. 

Shiro swallowed deeply. "Um, even it may the worst decision we have to do what's best for our people."

Pidge, and Keith nodded. "Well then it's settled, we might have to make another Atlas though." Sam lightly chuckled hoping it could lighten the mood.

"Or, maybe you don't.." Pidge said shifting her glasses. Everyone made a confused noise. "People are dying, and getting sick. We can't just take everyone and risk more people getting sick."

"That's kind of dark." Hunk rubbed the back of his neck. "Leaving people here on Earth to suffer?" 

"She's right." Keith butted in. "They're already suffering anyways, there's no reason we should let anyone else suffer." 

Hunk's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? I was starting to agree with your plan, that's just straight up harsh. We could probably find a way to cure them, or quarantine them-" 

"Not everyone can be saved Hunk." Shiro stated. "It's not the best idea, but we have to do what needs to be done."

"You're just doing what you think will be easier. We can save everyone." Hunk pleaded. "You don't agree with me do you?....Pidge?" 

Pidge rubbed her arm in disappointment. "I'm sorry Hu-" 

"Sir." Veronica said, she sounded almost out of breath. "It's an emergency, somewhat of an emergency." She huffed. 

The atmosphere had finally changed. As something else could replace the paladins minds. "Veronica, you look worn out, is everything alright?" 

"It's hot outside, and I ran all the way here to prevent people from trying to get an interview from me. They're going crazy out there." Veronica placed her hands on her knees and took steady breaths. "Also hi Keith." She winks. 

"Well what happened?" Sam asks. 

"I want you all to see this for yourself, except Lance. I don't think he'll be happy about this. Has anyone seen him? Been wanting to talk to him." 

"He left a while ago, he might still be here." Shiro said with a smile. Veronica smiles back. 

Veronica takes them to Allura's statue. But it's covered with humans, yelling and screaming. The large ten feet statue was no where to be seen. The paladins can only guess on what happened. "Keep a low profile, they really hate you guys." She warned, which more sounded like sarcasm then a warning. 

It seemed to be a protest against aliens, including Allura. Those disrespectful sons of bitches. A few men gathered to hold the head of Allura. Throwing it onto the ground, trying to shatter the stone. "Wow." Hunk's voice wavered. 

Keith pushed his way past the crowd. People murmured and shouted when they knew who it was. Keith's fists tightened, he just had enough of this nonsense. They even have the nerve to take this out on a dead person. He throws a fist at one of the men laughing. Wiping the smile off his face.

He falls to his knees gripping his nose. "What the fuck?" The man looks at Keith in shock and anger. "Heh, look at this guys!" He stumbles onto his feet. "You really think using violence against us is going to stop us?" The crowd began booing at Keith. The man walked closer to Keith, but he was clearly not intimidated.

"Isn't he an alien?" Someone yelled from the crowd. The mans eyes widened. 

"You're right! He is an alien. Even better he's half Galra. Those bastards that took away everything from us. You deserve to die with them." He gasps for no reason. "You know what's even better you're allowing them to change, you're raising those Galra's, but one day they'll turn their back on you." 

Keith spat on him. The man yanks Keith by the collar. "Alright I've had enough." 

"Okay stop." Shiro butts in. 

"Look at what the Galra did to him Keith." The man says. "You don't feel ashamed?" He croaked. 

"I said stop." Shiro warns. He grabs Keith by the hand and takes him away from the embarrassing scene. "Keith it's okay." 

Keith yanks his hand away from Shiro. "I'm leaving, I've had enough." 

Shiro's expression drops. "Wait what?"

"I feel like I'm being reminded of my heritage every time I come here. The Galra were insane Shiro you know that." Keith waves his arm out of frustration. "Not to mention you! I can't stand this anymore, and if I have to protect people who are actually willing to listen and change then I'd rather do that then help everyone get to a new planet." 

Shiro stands there like an idiot. "Wait Keith, please come back." 

"I can't say I promise you that I will." 

"A lot more earthquakes occurred frequently. Sink holes, tsunamis, hail storms, massive tornadoes. Anything you can think off. This was caused by Balmera, and Altea. The new planets in Earth's solar system. It destroyed the cosmic wavelength, that the sun had with the Earth. Causing the gravitational pull to act weird. Also Nibiru, or Planet X would be coming around in a few weeks. Planet X has been known to orbit around the sun every ten thousand years. It causes a shift in Earth's gravitational pull too. But since, again it comes around every ten thousand years it wasn't doing much damage." Pidge explains. Pointing at a few visuals. 

"So maybe all this is coming from Altea and Balmera. None of the planets seem to be having that issue, but Earth may....Earth may explode. Which means it'll ruin the gravitational pull the Balmera and Altea have from the pressure. We know for sure that more innocent lives will be destroyed. So in fact we might have to build another Atlas." 

The room is silent. Perhaps from the shock, who knew moving could be so tricky. "Which using the Atlas was a great idea, but they would have to build six more of those if they wanted to get everything they need Earth. Which it already took a year to build one. It'll overwork everyone."

Lance raises his hand. Pidge rolls her eyes at the immature gesture. "How long do you think this will take before the Earth explodes?" 

Pidge's eyes lit up. "Good news is, is that it'll take roughly around 300 years. Bad news is we might all be dead before it happens since we can only take in so much heat. So we would have about 10 years." 

Everyone groans. Hunk smashes his head into the table. "We're hopeless."

Pidge raises Hunk's head. "We're not, come on Hunk. Where's your optimism?" She tries to comfort. 

Lance sighs. "So when are we going to hang out together and forget about all this heinous crap?" He leans back in his seat. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk all gave each other a 'you tell him what happened look.' 

"You know something funny? You really won't believe it man." Hunk held. He fiddled with his fingers. "See people have gone mad and decided to take it out on a statue. That statue just so happens to be Allura." Hunk says slowly waiting for Lance to cut him off. Or to do anything. 

The legs on Lance's chair reaches the floor. He stares at the plain table. "Oh..." 

"Are you mad? We can have people rebuild new ones." Hunk tried. 

"No, I'm not- I'm not mad." Lance's voice shook. 

"Really?" Pidge guessed. 

"No! Of course, I'm quiznacking peeved! How can you guys let that happen! And how dare you think it's okay to suggest a new one? That's equivalent to the American flag dropping on the ground. Once it's gone it's gone."

"But people just made a new one-" 

"Like I said. Can we just please find a solution to the problem." Lance mummers something under his breath. "Where's Keith anyways?" He says annoyed. 

"He left." Shiro's voice falls flat. "He's going to be coming-" 

Lance scoffs. "No he's not! Shiro, come on you're smarter than this. He keeps leaving us in the dark, you all are giving up on me aren't you?" 

"Hate to say this Lance, but this ins't about you." Shiro snaps back. "We're trying to help you every step of the way, but it's like you don't even want it. We're just as upset as Allura's death okay? We all lost a friend back there."

Lance huffs. "Lance, I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure that was the only thing you had of Allura. Other than the markings." He mummers that last sentence. "How about we go there and just do what we can okay? We all probably deserve a break. We've been focusing on the wrong, but right thing." 

"Alright." Lance agrees. 

Lance sees the rubble, and the head of the statue. He's cried enough tears. He holds the head in his hands. "Do we really have to save everyone? Can we just save the aliens? At least they don't break hearts." 

Hunk snorts. "Come on man." He pulls Lance to his feet. They both walk to the small rounded table pulling up a chair. The table felt smaller. Either it was the cold air, lack of positivity or no Keith. More than likely, all of thee above. "Cake?" Hunk hands him a small slice. 

Lance nods. "I want to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't use Allura's, um, you know....I just shouldn't use it as an excuse to be rude."

Pidge smirks. "I just want the old dumb dumb back." 

"Pidge.." Hunk leers. "You're not a dumb dumb either Lance. But sometimes you can be a real idiot." 

Lance elbows Hunk in the arm. They both start giggling. Shiro softly laughs at it too. "Heads up!" Lance says, grabbing a piece of his cake. He throws it Hunk. Surprising him.

"Seriously? I worked so hard on that cake!" Hunk grabs a chunk and throws it back. Lance shrieks. 

"Food fight, so immature." Pidge rolls her eyes even harder. 

"Oh come on you know you want to join." Lance taunts. Pidge gives a no, then Lance throws a piece of cake at her. The cake tasted like red velvet with cream cheese filling. Shiro unexpectedly throws a slice at Lance.

Pidge lets out a ghastly laugh. It becomes the moment the first time they learned to bond with each other. Except without Keith, but it still didn't ruin their fun. Hunk lays on the floor coughing from laughing to much."Ugh my lungs hurt." 

Lance collapses on Hunk. "Yeah I think I may have snorted some cake up my nose." 

Pidge collapses on them next. "It's safe to say that I won this round." Sticking her tongue out.

"No you didn't." Lance blows his tongue at her flicking spit everywhere. 

"Ew!" She hides behind Hunk's arm. 

"Hey Shiro what are you doing?" Lance gets up from the ground. Flicking off pieces of cake off his clothes. 

"Eating." He answers, holding his fork up. 

"Thanks." Lance says happily. 

Shiro was about to say something until he saw something bright and glowing, coming from the sky. "It's a shooting star, make a wish." Lance makes a huh, but then realizes Shiro was talking to himself. 

"Oh wow, that's a pretty one." Hunk observes. 

"Yeah...Why does it look like it's coming close to here?" Pidge shifts her fake glasses observing it too. 

"I think that's a meteorite Shiro. Where do you think it's headed?" 

Shiro stands up from his seat. "Should we warn someone that there's a meteorite coming to hit the Earth?" Hunk asks.

"We wouldn't have enough time, we could call them and let them know to put up their defense systems." Shiro lilted. 

Pidge growls. "We could call them if we had service."

"I'm guessing it's the meteorite?" Lance shrugs. 

"If it knocks out the power, it might just be more than a meteorite. Maybe a spaceship, interfering the the satellites."

"Again?" Lance groans. 

"We should go to it, to make sure it isn't some kind of threat." Shiro cleans the cake frosting off his face. 

"We don't even have weapons!" Hunk squeaked. 

"It should be knocked out from the force. Look at how fast it's moving." Shiro points. "Oh, sorry to cut things off so quickly." He apologizes to Lance. 

"No it's fine, we've been doing nothing but fighting. Might as well look forward to something interesting." Lance noted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there may be misspelled words, and bad grammar. I have a tendency to overlook things. And oh my goodness the ending was just so bad. 😅


End file.
